fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Blazzers
Blazzers The Fantasy Land War The Zemo do not need to help the Fantasy War because it is not their business and involvment. One of those two young adults wants to help the Fantasy Land War. He helps the innocent Fantasy Landers free from the magical influental under Crommerlin. Shadow of Arc He led the team--the Shadow of Arc. Those Fantasy Landers who he helped free are joining his team. Shadow of Arc vs. the Zemo Shadow of Arc tries to reason with the Zemo that they are only helping the Fantasy Landers by preventing any war. The Zemo do not agree with them and do not let them join their rank. Shadow of Arc disband The Shadow of Arc disliked Blazzer not to do anything about his girlfriend. When he suddenly realized that he lost her, he blamed himself not to do something about her. He should have stopped her from coming toward her mother in a trek. The Shadow of Arc disbanded and abandoned him behind all this. Prudent Zemo The Prudent Zemo event just starts with Robin, the one who learns of why she has many versions existing and feels changed from having no feelings for Blazzers in which she never will forgive him for what he left her behind. Blazzers comes and tells Robin to give him a second chance. Robin tells Blazzers to get out and does not want him on the team. Zemo Squad He stubbornly joins the Zemo Squad in which upsets Robin so much. He is shocked to see his brother alive in which he thought he was dead. He was right about seeing a ghost a long time ago. He tells Robin that he needs to talk to Robin about something. Robin tells him we are done and we are on different squads for the best. Robin also tells him just don't say anything and just give her some times. Strangers War Blazzers has hard times to think about unleashing a massive energy blastover and does not want it, but Strangers finally gets his nerve big time. He unleashes a massive energy blastover at the Strangers and kills most of the Strangers and destroys the motherships. Robin can see how massive energy signature coming on the way against the mothership and knows that someome pisses him off. Aftermath Robin is worried sick all the times in wondering if Blazzers died out there. She wants to see him alive now. She has not been seen him all the days and all the nights. She can not handle her own feelings and decide to stop it. She walks out of the Zemo Headquarters and is shocked to see Blazzers there. She looks at his facial expression and attitude changes from sweet and sorry to bastard. She comes and tells Blazzers how glad she is seeing him alive. He tells her that I dont care about that and I don't care if you are happy or not. I don't care about anything right now. I am what I am. Robin says, "No, I think we need to work on our relationship." He says, "You want me back?" Robin says, "Forget all of them and start over. We are always together and we haven't started reaching to a breakup yet. We never say we break up. Didn't we all?" He jokingly says, "Technically we are separate and break up crazies." Robin says I know. Robin hugs him and makes him feel happy to know that Robin forgives him for good. Category:Character Category:Shadow of Arc Category:Zemo Category:Lennox Legacy Category:Zemo Squad Member List